Killing My Bella
by GermanyMomiji
Summary: Edward does not understand how Bella could love that awful monster. Bella can't comprehend how Edward could not lolove her precious baby. This causes a terrible arguement between the two.


I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

Carlisle and I were discussing Bella's latest x- ray while she lay on the makeshift hospital bed. She was looking at her stomach with the most disgusting look of love on her face. It disgusted me that she actually loved that monster, which was literally killing her from the inside out.

"Tell her!" I spat out with malice in my voice. "Tell her what that _thing_ is doing to her."

Bella looked shocked at the obvious distaste that she could hear in my voice. She found it hard to believe that I did not hold the same amount of affection for the monster that she did. She began to protest, to try to defend it when Carlisle interrupted.

"Bella …. Your ribs are broken. The … fetus … is destroying your body." Carlisle calmly explained to her with sympathy in his golden eyes. "The way that this is going you will not survive the pregnancy, the baby is too strong. It will kill you."

"You have to save the baby, you can't let him die," Bella cried with great desperation, pleading with all her strength for someone to save her child. "You save him and then …. Then you can change me."

Carlisle sadly explained to Bella that he might not be able to save them both. "If I take the time to save the fetus you will lose too much blood, not to mention how many broken bones you might have by then. I'm sorry Bella, some things venom can't heal."

I looked on in agony while he explained that he could only save one of them. It would have to be my Bella or her monster and I was determined that it would be Bella who survived. I finally interrupted Carlisle to ask to speak to Bella alone. When he left the room I continued staring out the window. I was trying to gather my thoughts so that I could present a convincing argument that would change her mind. I wanted so badly to kill that thing, that monster that was slowly taking my whole life away from me.

"Edward, please….," she spoke softly to me.

I spun around to face her and she trailed off as she saw the look on my face. "No! It is KILLING YOU! That hideous little monster is taking you away from me." my voice was filled with so much emotion that it sounded strange to my own ears. The look on her face was absolutely furious when she heard the venomous tone of my voice. Angry tears started streaming down her face as she looked at me with something almost like disgust.

"Edward, you have to love our baby and you have to take care of it if I don't make it through the pregnancy." She spoke softly despite her anger.

"Do you really expect me to be able to love or… or even tolerate the cause of your death!" I seethed at the thought of showing that monster any type of affection. I could not believe she had asked something so impossible of me. "I can't do that and I won't….. if you leave me… if you die, then I am dead too."

"What!?... How could you…." Bella was so flustered and shocked at my declaration that she couldn't get her question out. So I continued my tirade.

"How could I?!... How could I!?... "I couldn't believe she even had to ask that question. Couldn't she understand? "We are supposed to be partners, and decide life altering events together, but you decided this by yourself. We were supposed to choose the best option together, but you chose this by yourself. You chose the thing that is destroying you… you chose that thing over me. I love you…. but you chose to LEAVE ME!" I screamed the last part at her. Why couldn't she understand that I needed her and didn't even want the little creature?

As the thought that Bella would leave me all alone for eternity passed through my mind, I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. I looked up at her face as she let out a frustrated and strangled scream. I had never seen her look so furious.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to lecture me about making life altering decisions without someone. I loved this baby, our baby from the moment I found out about him. All you could talk about from the very beginning…. Before you were even sure that it was possible you wanted to kill him." She took a deep breath and said in a stronger voice. "You can't talk to me about partners; you made the decision to murder my sweet innocent baby. You made that decision by yourself and I will never forgive you for that."She said the last part so low that if I had been human I would not have heard her. Her words nearly broke my unbeating heart and I let out another loud sob.

I looked up at her starved but still beautiful body and thought how easy it would be to kill the monster. As the thought passed through my mind my eyes traveled to her swollen stomach. She must have seen something in my eyes that reflected my intentions because she got a really panicky look in her eyes. She called frantically for Rose as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position.

Rose raced into the room and stationed herself by Bella's bedside. She looked at me with disapproval and deep hatred in her eyes as she lifted Bella into her arms. As she was leaving the room Carlisle entered the room slowly. He looked on sadly as Bella left the room and turned his compassionate gaze to my broken form on the floor. Carlisle was by my side and pulling me into his arms in less than a second.

He held me in his comforting embrace for hours as I sobbed uncontrollably.


End file.
